


i wanna be your favorite boy

by Todokami



Category: DRRB, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Re:Birth (ダンガンロンパ Re:Birth)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, brief mentions of maiko kagura, danganronpa rebirth - Freeform, drrb - Freeform, mentions of trans character and struggles growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: saiji and kazuomi's relationship progresses





	i wanna be your favorite boy

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: this is 1000% self indulgent and i am not sorry at all in any way

Saiji carefully tucked his phone into his track jacket pocket, putting his headphones in his ears. He closed his locker and walked out of the room, heading outside. It was a beautiful day, the air was crisp and cool, the sun wasn’t shining too brightly, clouds were in the way enough. Saiji loved these kinds of days, and he was thankful it was nice enough that he could go for a jog without feeling overwhelmingly hot.

He rounded the corner and jogged across the sidewalk, trying to focus. He didn’t exercise often, but jogging was something to occasionally clear his head and help his body stay in shape.

After a bit, something caught his attention. He looked over to see one of his classmates, Kazuomi Samejima, working out in one of the empty courtyards. Saiji watched him, slowing his jog down a bit. Kazuomi was practicing karate, which wasn’t much of a surprise. He seemed to be warming up, as he was mostly going through a few motions.

At one point, Kazuomi looked up at him, waving him over. “Hey Saiji!” He grinned.

That made him tense up a bit. Up until now, most of his classmates had messed up and called him Seishi, multiple times, because their names were pretty similar. He didn’t really mind it much, as he knew Seishi was much more famous to their generation than Saiji was, so his name stuck out to people more.

Saiji jogged over, feeling his cheeks start to heat up when it really hit him that Kazuomi was  _ shirtless _ . “Hello…”

“I didn’t know you worked out. That’s fuckin awesome.” He grinned, panting a bit.

Saiji smiled softly. “Oh, I don’t do that often.” He shrugged. “But it’s too nice of a day not to.” He rolled his sleeves up, fanning himself off with his hands. “You work out every day, right?”

Kazuomi nodded. “Yeah. I’m not gonna be able to keep a body like this without a rigorous fuckin routine.” He flexed a bit, teasing, but it made Saiji’s heart skip a beat nonetheless.

“Wow…” He mumbled, smiling a bit sheepishly. “That’s very admirable, Kazuomi.” He cocked his head a bit. “It’s so important to keep improving your talent. It’s very admirable to see you upholding that value as well.”

Kazuomi chuckled. “When you put it that way, it makes me sound a lot better than I really am. I just want to have a nice body, you know? I finally look the way I’ve always felt, so I’m pretty fuckin happy with myself.”

Saiji nodded. Afterall, he knew what Kazuomi was talking about. Even without saying it, it was obvious given Kazuomi’s choice to be shirtless as often as possible, which meant his scars were visible. Despite not talking to the other very often, Saiji understood what he needed to know.

“I’m happy that you’re happy with yourself now.”

“Fuck yeah.” Kazuomi grinned. “Do you know how nice it is to not have this weight on my chest? I can stretch out. My karate skills have improved a lot.”

Saiji smiled softly. “That’s amazing, Kazuomi. I’m really happy about that.”

“Sorry if that was oversharing.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I tend to do that sometimes…”

“It’s fine.” Saiji assured him. “You aren’t alone. I, too, tend to overshare often, particularly about my talent.” He shrugged. “But, I’m still curious and want to ask, why did you wave me over?”

“Hm?” Kazuomi backed up, beginning to stretch again. “I just wanted to say hello. Want to learn some moves?”

Saiji stared at him, watching the way the sun hit his skin, which made it glisten with sweat. If he had known this encounter was going to happen, he would have mentally prepared himself, but he was going into this headfirst with no preparations, which terrified him. He glanced back up at his face to address him.

“Hm? Oh, um, sure?” He shrugged. “Like what?”

“Well…” Kazuomi frowned, scratching his fingers through his hair. “Hm. How about this? I’ll come up with a simple self defense routine for you and we can meet up on Friday after class and work on it? The only reason I would pick self defense is because the basics are typically easier to learn than some other karate moves. And-” He paused. “Nah, I won’t fuckin bore you with this shit. But I’ll come up with a cool routine for you to practice with me, sound good?”

Saiji felt his cheeks heat up more. “Yes...That sounds good to me.” He nodded. “Just send me a message, okay?”

* * *

 

“Ha!”

Saiji hit the mat, hard. Although it cushioned his fall, he was still sore. He rolled over onto his side, forcing himself to get back up. He looked over at Kazuomi, doubled over a bit and breathing heavily.

Kazuomi grinned, eyes wide and slightly blown, which made Saiji weak at the knees. “What? Had enough?”

“Kazuomi, please…” Saiji huffed. “This is the third time you’ve knocked me down. Can we please try something else?”

Kazuomi frowned. “Oh, sure.” He nodded. “Sorry. I get...carried away sometimes.”

“It’s fine.” Saiji took a moment to catch his breath and compose himself, dusting off his tracksuit. “I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to be a good opponent, but I promise I will work my hardest under your training.”

He chuckled. “Saiji, dude, fuckin relax. It’s only your first training session.”

Saiji sighed. “Alright, please teach me some moves now.”

* * *

 

The day that Saiji gave into and accepted his feelings was one of the strangest things. He couldn’t really understand his emotions at all. Coming out had been an incredibly difficult task for him. His parents had been accepting of him, but he had still been very nervous to tell them he was gay. They were very happy for him, but, because of his strict upbringing, he was just scared that they wouldn’t be.

But there he was, laying on the practice mat, panting heavily with none other than the boy he’d been crushing on for months on top of him, pinning him down with a wild grin on his face and gleam in his eyes. Saiji was both incredibly turned on and embarrassed at the same time. He couldn’t move, his mouth felt dry, and he wanted to sink away into the gym mat and never resurface again.

Kazuomi sat back, releasing his grip on Saiji and running his fingers through his hair. He let out a huff, stretching out, showing off those muscles Saiji loved so much. Finally, Saiji sat up, then noticed just how close their faces were. He backed up a bit and eventually just leaned back down, looking up at the ceiling and trying to relax.

Before he knew it, Kazuomi was laying beside him, looking him over. “You okay?” He asked. “If you need some time, I understand.”

Saiji nodded. “I think I might be done for the day.” He admitted, turning his head to face him.

It was such an intimate position, just laying there with him, and he felt like he should talk about something a bit more serious, to potentially hint to him that he was interested. So he admitted it to himself for the first time. He was head over heels. Saiji had known that it had been a crush, but he wasn’t sure how far until now, staring into his eyes. They were such a pretty gold color, and Saiji was sure he could stare into them forever, as cheesy as it was.

“Can I say something?” Saiji sighed. “It means a lot to me that you’ve reached out to me. I...never really had any friends growing up. I spent a lot of time by myself. Most of my friends stopped hanging out with me after I became more interested in death rituals.” He looked away. “I know it’s strange, but...I was always interested in mummies. The idea of how perfectly preserved they were was so fascinating to me. Ever since we started learning about Greek mythology, and how the dead were buried with coins so they could give them to Charon...that was when it became something I researched heavily. That was at the beginning of middle school, and I lost many of my friends then.”

When he finally looked back over, he noticed that Kazuomi seemed to be interested, looking at him, eyes attentive.

“I am very happy that I began working the way I did, even if it worried my parents that I was spending too much time with dead bodies and not enough time with real people. They were shocked when I came out as gay, as they didn’t think I’d ever even want to date anyone. It made me...question how valuable my talent was, and if I should give it up for a normal life.” He shrugged. “Sorry, that might have been a bit of oversharing. I apologize.”

Kazuomi shook his head. “Nah, don’t fuckin apologize. It’s interesting. And it’s bullshit that your friends ditched you over a weird interest and hobby.” He sighed. “We had pretty different childhoods, but I understand that...disconnect from your talent.”

“Really?” Saiji asked. “Tell me more, if you’re comfortable.”

“Sure.” Kazuomi shrugged. “But it’s not that fuckin hard to understand. So, I’ve been on hormones since I was about...fourteen.” He nodded, clearly racking his brain for these memories. “However, when I was thirteen, the scouting started. I remember how fuckin excited I was when my mom sat me down and told me that I was being scouted for Precept’s Peak. But...we had to have a serious talk with the academy about me starting hormones. They were hesitant at first, but the agent who had been following me assured them that the hormones wouldn’t act as steroids, as I was already powerful enough.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Saiji cocked his head a bit. “That ended up okay, though, right? I mean, you’re here now.”

Kazuomi nodded. “Yeah, but it was really rough at the time. I was scared, wondering if I would lose the potential title.” He shook his head. “I’m fuckin glad that I didn’t give up, though, because I don’t think the testosterone has affected my strength too much. I’m not taking it as steroids, for strength purposes, I’m taking it because I’m a man, and I felt trapped in the body that I was in, so the academy ultimately decided it was okay.” He shrugged.

“What about your surgery? Is that okay to ask about? Please, tell me if I cross the line. I’m just very curious about you in general, and this is something I wasn’t sure was appropriate to ask.” Saiji was a bit embarrassed.

“Oh.” Kazuomi shrugged. “I mean, it depends on the person. I’m open to talking about it, but I know not everyone is. We saved all the tournament money I was winning. The first idea was to go on a big vacation for my thirteenth birthday, but...that was around the time I really started questioning myself. So...I ended up telling my parents, which eventually led to them postponing that trip and saving that money for surgery and hormones. It was basically my Precept’s Peak congratulatory.” He shrugged. “It was hard, but we found a good surgeon. She was fantastic, and I’m so thankful that my scars aren’t crazy huge, because she helped me with the healing process.”

Saiji smiled softly. “That’s amazing, I’m really glad everything went well for you.”

“Thank you.” He shrugged. “But, like I said, I was worried about losing my title, and it came down to...do I love myself or my talent more and...I ended up not having to choose. I don’t know what I would have done.”

“Well, I would have hoped that you would choose yourself.” Saiji smiled. “You are more important than any kind of talent.”

“Yeah, but, without my talent, I probably wouldn’t have met anyone here, including you…” Kazuomi admitted, and, when he sighed, Saiji could feel his breath against his skin.

He could have sworn that they both started leaning in, and he braced himself to be kissed, when the gym doors opened.

Saiji sat up quickly, looking up to see Maiko entering. “Oh, wow, Kazuomi, you really knocked me down, there…”

Kazuomi frowned. “Yeah, I...I guess so.” He nodded.

Maiko looked between them. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you guys would be in here! Do you want me to wait until you’re done? I’ll be playing some pretty loud music.”

“We’re done anyway.” Saiji hurried to put his jacket on and zip it up.

“Yeah…” Kazuomi frowned.

“Alright.” Maiko nodded. “Well, I’ll keep in mind that this time is yours.” She smiled.

Saiji gave her a quick smile before hurrying out. His mind was spinning, racing a million miles a minute at the thought of how close he came to kissing Kazuomi, right then and there on the dirty gym floor. He grabbed his things from the locker room, ducking his head when Kazuomi came in as well.

“Hey, Saiji.” He called.

“Yes?” Saiji turned around to look at him.

“Are we still on for Saturday?”

Saiji nodded. “Of course. I’ll be here.”

* * *

 

“Alright, we’re done for today.” Kazuomi chuckled, helping Saiji up. “You’re doing fuckin awesome, and improving a lot.” He sighed.

“You mean it?” Saiji beamed, following him to the locker room. “Thank you, that...means a lot to me, Kazuomi. Especially from you, someone who has honed and perfected the talent.”

Kazuomi frowned. “Don’t say that. I haven’t perfected it. I’m not fuckin perfect, trust me. I’m still working to get better. I’ve had to work hard.” He shrugged.

“Oh, no...I didn’t mean to imply that you haven’t been working hard.” Saiji shook his head. “I can tell that you are. In fact, I think you’ve improved since I’ve been training with you.” He shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it up.

Kazuomi nodded, stretching out before grabbing a towel and stripping down. Saiji frowned, watching him for a moment before glancing away. As much as he wanted to see him naked, he knew he’d have to give the other his privacy. However, when Kazuomi turned back around, he couldn’t help but stare. He was perfectly sculpted, still sweaty, and it wasn’t the first time that Saiji noticed the thick trail of hair running down from his navel, but it was so much clearer with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

When Kazuomi started talking again, Saiji was forced to look up at him again. “Hey, Saiji?”

“Yes?”

“Are you gonna shower? You can go first if you want, I don’t know if you really want to...shower at the same time as me. I don’t want anything to look weird to you.”

“What do you mean?” He blinked.

Kazuomi shifted a bit awkwardly. “I mean, I fuckin...I don’t know. I don’t have a dick.” He shrugged. “That’s all. I don’t want anything to be weird.”

He nodded. “Oh. Right.”

He frowned. “I just...I don’t know. I think that I would feel weird with it, so...if you want to shower first, you can.”

Saiji nodded, a bit embarrassed as he pulled his shirt off. He was thin and lanky, nothing like how muscular and big Kazuomi was. His chest had no definition, and his arms were incredibly thin. He was flat as a board when it came to his ass as well, which he had never cared about until now that he was standing in front of his crush, hoping to impress him. He moved into the shower, rinsing off quickly before heading back out to get dressed while Kazuomi went back to the shower.

He waited for Kazuomi to finish, as they now had a habit of walking back to their dorms together. This time was always nice, as they would talk about all sorts of things, usually waiting outside Saiji’s dorm, often with Saiji leaning against the door, Kazuomi leaning against the doorframe, and Saiji praying he would kiss him but also being terrified of what would happen if he did.

Kazuomi returned and looked at him. “Thanks for waiting for me.” He smiled. “It means a lot. I was hoping we could talk anyway, I have something kind of important to ask about.”

Saiji nodded, tucking his clothes into the gym bag he had.

They began walking back, but Kazuomi stopped him at one point, smiling softly. “Hey, Saiji, wait.” He grabbed his hand.

Saiji smiled, looking at him. “Everything okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kazuomi nodded. “I just...I gotta say something, so let me finish, okay?”

Saiji nodded, cocking his head to the side just a bit as he listened.

“Look, I...I fuckin like you, alright?” Kazuomi huffed out. “And I want to take you out on a date this weekend, off campus. I have a place in mind. But...you don’t have to. You don’t have to...agree.”

Saiji’s eyes widened. “Oh!” He smiled brightly, dropping his gym bag to wrap his arms around Kazuomi’s neck. “Oh, please, I’ve been hoping for this moment.” He grinned.

Kazuomi set his hands on his waist, pulling Saiji in just a bit closer. “Thank fuck…” He sighed. “I’ll be at your dorm around six on Friday night?”

Saiji nodded. “Yeah. I’m excited. I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

Saiji waited patiently at his door, checking the clock every now and then. He was excited about the date, and, even though Kazuomi had assured him it was just casual and that he himself would probably just wear a sweatshirt and sweatpants, Saiji decided to dress up anyway, wearing a nice button down with a tie.

If he was being honest with himself, he loved the differences between them. He liked that Kazuomi was more carefree and fun, because it kept him relaxed. He enjoyed Kazuomi’s casual style of dressing, because it was warm and comfortable, and occasionally revealing. It was a new thing to look at, as Saiji was used to dressing up, and dressing others up. He found that many things about Kazuomi were very different from himself, but he thought that was perfect and refreshing. Kazuomi's physical based talent was a good complement to Saiji’s own ritualistic talent. Kazuomi's crude way of speaking was very different, yet a somewhat welcomed change to Saiji's carefully planned speech. Kazuomi rolled of out bad and went about his day, whereas Saiji spent at least an hour getting ready every morning. They were so different, but Saiji wouldn't have it any other way.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He rushed to the door, then stopped for a moment to adjust his hair. He opened the door, smiling brightly at Kazuomi.

“Hey!”

“Oh, fuck.” Kazuomi’s eyebrows shot up. “Holy shit, Saiji, you look fuckin great.”

“Thank you.” He chuckled, grabbing his jacket and shrugging it on, locking his doom room door behind him. “You look great as well.”

Kazuomi chuckled, reaching out for his hand, which Saiji took eagerly. “You think? I just put on some clean shit.” He shrugged. “It’s cold, so I figured I’d just be comfortable.”

Saiji nodded. “Of course. I love that you’re so casual in what you wear. I think it’s nice. I want you to be able to feel yourself, and be happy with who you are.”

He nodded. “You’re the fuckin best.” He smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

Kazuomi led them to a little cafe across the street from the Precept’s Peak campus. It had begun to rain along the way, just barely, and Saiji took his jacket off to cover the both of them, as they were relatively the same height. The restaurant was small and quaint, and Saiji loved it. The two went inside, finding it was warm and inviting. He sat down at a table across from Kazuomi, then, feeling like a giddy elementary school boy with his first crush, reached across the table to hold his hand, smiling like an idiot.

“You look happy.” Kazuomi smiled. “I really hope that you are.”

“Of course. Like I said, I’ve...been hoping we could do this but...I’ve been too nervous to tell you anything. I was worried you didn’t feel the same way.”

Kazuomi nodded. “I also worried you weren’t gay, but you mentioned coming out to your parents at one point, and I didn’t want to press at the time, thought it might ruin the moment.”

Saiji shrugged. “It might have. I almost don’t even remember mentioning it to you, to be perfectly honest, but I haven’t exactly kept my sexuality a secret.” He smiled. “I was worried that you weren’t gay.”

“That’s fair. I don’t…” He frowned. “I couldn’t even begin to tell you what my sexuality is, to be honest.” Kazuomi admitted.

“That’s completely normal.” Saiji assured him, patting his hand. “Many people struggle with sexuality, so I won’t judge you for that. I’m just...really glad you like me.” He blushed up a bit.

Kazuomi rolled his eyes. “I know I like girls and guys, but...I haven’t thought too much about the in between, or anything like that.”

Saiji nodded. “It’s okay, trust me. I understand. I really only like boys. That’s all. I don’t really...have a preference. I just like...masculine presenting people.” He shrugged.

“And that’s fine. I am a man after all, so I fit that.” Kazuomi chuckled, leaning back a bit.

“Oh, of course.” He nodded, then glanced down at the menu.

When the waitress walked up to them, he ordered himself some tea, and Kazuomi told her that they would be on the same check, and ordered various types of mochi for them both to share. Saiji was flattered, and insisted that he pay his portion, but Kazuomi was firm on paying.

“So…”

“Hm?” Saiji looked at him.

“Hopefully you like the tea.” Kazuomi grinned.

Saiji smiled. “I bet I will, but even if not, I’m sure I’ll have fun.”

Kazuomi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be fuckin cheesy, Saiji.” He flicked his forehead.

They ate and drank in silence, with Saiji just watching Kazuomi most of the time. The tea was warm and made him feel fuzzy inside. The mochi was delicious as well, and, when they eventually finished and began talking again, Saiji enjoyed every moment of it. He loved talking to him, and could talk about just about anything with him.

When they finally left, it was raining even harder. Saiji pulled his jacket off again to cover them up. As they walked back, the rain didn’t let up, continuing to pour down. Saiji never really liked the rain much, but he didn’t mind it here with Kazuomi.

Once they arrived back at the campus, Kazuomi stopped him outside the door. “Hey, wait. It’s raining, we just had a date, it’s romantic…”

Saiji blushed up, knowing what he meant. “Alright…”

“Is that okay with you?” He asked. “Can I...kiss you?”

Saiji nodded, then stood on his toes to kiss him gently. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around his neck, then pressed up against him, hugging him tightly, nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

“Thank you.” He smiled. “That date was amazing.”

Kazuomi smiled at him. “You’re welcome. It was fuckin great. Now let’s get back inside, yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s get back inside.” He smiled back.

They hurried back into Kazuomi’s dorm. Nearly immediately, they were undressing and hanging up the wet clothes. Saiji felt strange wearing Kazuomi’s clothes, but he was more than happy to be doing so.

“Kazuomi?” He looked behind him at the other. “Want to watch a movie? We can maybe kiss again. Or...you know...make out.”

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
